


Napoleon Walker and August Solo

by DirtyLittleShit



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Ethan is a cinnamon roll, Illya and August is like a house on fire, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Shoot first ask question later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLittleShit/pseuds/DirtyLittleShit
Summary: He never mention him. Ever.





	Napoleon Walker and August Solo

**Author's Note:**

> My first try. please be gentle.

Illya just stepped into the airport when someone bumped into him. He doesn't really care since his eyes are roaming around the airport to find his boyfriend, he promised he will pick him up today.  
"Maybe he's late.." he mumbles to himself as he glances at his watch nervously.  
Illya puts down his duffle bag and leans on the wall lazily. His eyes are looking around the people. He scoffs grumpily. His boyfriend can't be late, he's a very strict person.  
"No, Ethan!"  
That's it. That's his voice.  
Illya turns around and walks towards his boyfriend's voice just to see him kissing another man's lips in the airport gate passionately.  
Illya feels like his world is collapsed around him. Napoleon Solo, the man who doesn't even want to hold hands with him in public eye, is kissing another man right in front of everyone in the airport.  
Illya tries his best to turn away from that unpleasant sight. He needs to look away or at least close his eyes to forget it.  
But no matter how hard he tried, the picture of Napoleon kissing that stranger keeps popping in his mind.  
How can Napoleon easily forgot him like that?  
God.  
He had to admit that Napoleon didn't approve his last mission. But it was three months ago. They've talked it down. Everything seems to be fine. Napoleon even offered to pick him up from the airport.  
But what happens now? And why does it happen after Illya decided to fall for him?  
.  
.  
His phone vibrates for the seventh time now. He doesn't need to see it to know who is it from. Napoleon's been calling and texting him since he left the airport. Illya ignored them all. He doesn't need to talk to Napoleon.  
'Just pick up your stuffs and get out of here quickly.' he convinced himself as he zips his bag with trembling hands.  
This is so exhausting. He sighs and grabs his bag to get the keys. Just his motorcycle key.  
He won't need the apartment key anymore.  
.  
.  
"You sure your brother won't be mad about me staying over?" Ethan speaks softly to August.  
“Nah, he's fine." August said, he's searching his pockets for the apartment key, "we can go to your place if he says no," he smirks at his boyfriend playfully.  
Illya hears it clearly. Napoleon's voice at the door.  
"We can spend the rest of the night--- hello," 'Napoleon' said with a smile when Illya opens the door. "I don't know that you're gonna be here."  
"Clearly you've been busy," Illya said, he glances sarcastically at the man behind Napoleon.  
.  
"Oh, this is Ethan," August steps aside and introduces his boyfriend proudly.  
Ethan tried to offer his hand, but he takes it back after seeing the hatred look on Illya's face.  
"I need to talk to you!" Illya growls as he grabs August by the collar and slams the door right in front of Ethan's nose.  
.  
.  
Ethan can hear the voice. Not clearly, but he can. Angry tones and crashing sounds.  
What the hell is happening?  
He tries to open the door, but it's locked.  
He can break it open, but remembering that this is Napoleon apartment make him cancel the plan.  
What should he do?  
.  
.  
Napoleon is so worried about Illya, he doesn't even realize that his car is at the apartment parking lot. He paid for the cab and take the stairs to his apartment at the 3rd floor to find a worried Ethan at the door.  
"Ethan, what are y...."  
BANG!!  
Napoleon looks at his apartment door. He can hear the shouts and noises from the inside. They're muffled but he's sure it's Illya's angry voice.  
Napoleon opens the door carefully. Thanks to his speed reflex, he can dodge a flying shoe. But not Ethan. That man got it right on his forehead.  
"What the hell is happening?"  
It's a mess. Most of his furnitures are wrecked and broken. The upside down sofas, broken picture frames, the wrecked pillows shedding the feathers throughout the room . Is that a hole in his wall?  
"Illya answer me! What is going on?"  
Napoleon can see the confusion on Illya's face. His boyfriend just keeps staring at him, like he is a ghost or something.  
"Illya?" Napoleon takes a step closer towards his boyfriend carefully. Something is clearly wrong here. Illya is not someone who will freeze like that. “Bear, what is going on?" He takes another step closer.  
Illya starts to laugh, louder and louder. But that just makes Napoleon more worried about him.  
.  
.  
Napoleon passed a glass of water to Illya. His boyfriend seems to calm down after a long explanation about August. But it doesn't mean that August is not in trouble now.  
If Napoleon can tell, August had made a mortal enemy named Illya Kuryakin.  
"So, this is the boyfriend?" August said, eyeing Illya. "My Lord, Napoleon, I thought you hated me for my temper. But turns out you're dating... him?!"  
"August, stop it!" Ethan hisses and tries to make his boyfriend quiet.  
August ignores Ethan's warning and keeps talking about Napoleon's taste of men, without noticing Illya's hateful glare at him.  
"And, God, what will our mo--"  
Everything happened so fast that neither Napoleon or Ethan can stop it. Next thing they know, August is on the floor with more blood on his face and Illya's face is two inches from him.  
"I don't take kindly to people who talk shit about Napoelon. So next time you open your mouth, make sure you remember me." Illya speaks with a plastered sweet smile on his face that makes August's skin crawl.  
.  
"I'm still mad at you and you need to know that," Illya said, closing the door after he's sure that Ethan and August are gone.  
"I know. I'm sorry. August took my car and I needed to find a cab and the tra..."  
Illya had enough of hearing Napoleon's excuses and shuts his boyfriend's mouth with a deep kiss instead.  
"I'm still mad anyway." Illya grabs his bag and walks to the bedroom door, "and you need to pay for that!"

**Author's Note:**

> All the love for my translator, betareader and my inspiration, my Salmon (you guys can find them at tumblr: spicy-crispy-salmon). Without them this fic won't exist!  
> .  
> I'm sorry for the rushing plot and the typo.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
